To provide a clear view of soft tissue, hard tissue sometimes needs to be removed from a CT image. However, the traditional way for hard tissue removal and hardening beam artifact correction consumes much time when two or more different CT images having different reconstruction parameters need to be generated and corrected. The present disclosure provides an efficient method and system for correcting artifact due to hard tissue in a CT image.